Prompt: Hand
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: Her head bobbed up and down. He seethed through his teeth, "H-hur-hurry up!" Her fingers dug into his thighs, she increased the speed and suction. He choked as he breathed out, "L-like that… But… harder!" Lemony goodness! Mayuri x Nemu


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**Wow... I don't know how this fanfic turned out as it did... Originally, this was basically supposed to be Mayuri getting sick(that kept so far) and Nemu being there for him(that kept) and it was supposed to be K+ with her just holding his hand... Hence the title Hand. **

**Um... Read and review. If you have any ideas for more prompts, please leave it in a review or send it in a PM.**

* * *

**Prompt: Hand**

It was rather ironic that in the effort to create a sort of anti-body that could protect the body from being sick, the anti-body had worked so well that it was now acting like a double-edged sword and was attacking the body.  
As they said: Misery loves company and so it was the Captain of the 12th division and about 5 others who had bravely volunteered for this experiment and were now suffering in their beds with this illness. Luckily, Mayuri had developed a serum that could rid the body of this new anti-body, however it would take a fortnight to totally flush it out of his body. And so, there he laid in his bed, sweating bucket loads, shaking, and breaking out in hives. He ordered that no one should go into his rooms while he was 'working', not wanting anyone to see him look so weak and pathetic. Although, there was only one person who Mayuri allowed to see him as such and it wasn't Unohana.

Nemu had come in through the door, her hands laden with bags, various creams, and ointments that she had asked Unohana for to reduce fever and hives and increase relief. "Mayuri-sama, how are you now?" she asked, kneeling at his bedside.

He turned to her, breathing hard through his mouth and his eyes narrowed at her, "How the fuck do you think I feel?"

She didn't wince at his words, he was having a bad day after all. He was never nice on bad days, his only good days was when he was too tired to do anything. She bowed her head, "My deepest apologies, Mayuri-sama."  
Nemu had planned how to hopefully make him feel better and give him some hope that it was half over since she had visited Unohana.

The 4th division Captain had heard about what had happened to the 12th division and offered her services personally for him. "I thank you, Unohana-taicho for your generosity, but I must tell you that my Captain refuses to have anyone see him during this time."

Unohana had sighed, taking Nemu's hand and rubbing her fingertips over the hills of Nemu's knuckles. "Kurotsuchi-taicho is quite a stubborn man. But I suppose that it is lucky that he has such a lovely daughter as you to take care of him." Nemu had almost blushed, not so used to compliments, and the 4h division Captain always had such an effect on everyone around to make them feel better. She could never understand why Mayuri could still detest the woman, but then again his pride was always larger than his gratitude(Unohana had done what no one else but Urahara and Mayuri themselves could do: create the cures to the deadly poison of Kurotstuchi). "Oh, I must remind you of something, Dear, you should not let your Captain scratch himself as it can cause more aches and pain for him." Unohana the turned to the table next to them with the bag of medicine for Mayuri. As Nemu took it in her hand and bowed to give thanks, Unohana had also pulled out a white sweet-smelling box. "Some cakes from the Soutaicho's tea club. There were quite a few extra and I thought that you and your captain could use some, cakes are always good for cheering up." There was a wink from Unohana when she continued, "Despite his eccentricities, I had heard that Kurotsuchi-taicho has a weakness for sweets and becomes as easy as a child when he gets them."

Nemu knew about his habit for sweets, it was a trait that the two of them shared, though the two of them always tried to avoid sweets for fear it was too unhealthy for them. She accepted and thanked Unohana once more, ready to go home.

So now, as Mayuri tried desperately to sleep in his soaked bed, Nemu was in the kitchen preparing tea for him. She tried to work as quickly and as quietly as possible. The week had already been hard enough for him and he still had yet another week to get by. She opened the box and arranged the little cakes onto a plate. It was quite tempting to just pop one into her mouth; but she dared not to, Mayuri would be upset if she ate before him.  
The tea pot whistled, he yelled from his bedside, "Nemu! What is that noise? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

Nemu rushed, careful not to let anything slip or spill. She went to his bedside, a tray of hot tea and cakes for him. He looked up at her, his expression unreadable. She bowed her head to not look at his harsh gaze and said as briefly as she could, "I know this is inexcusable for me, Mayuri-sama, but I thought that some tea would make you feel better and Unohana-taicho had given us some cakes."  
She held up a cup for him to drink and though it could not be seen, her heart was pounding in her head, nervous that he should reject it and scold her. He took the glass in his shaking hand and brought it quickly to his mouth, chugging it down and some of the tea running out of the corner of his mouth. As soon as he put the cup down to take a wagashi, she refilled it then went off to get the medicine ready. She would've liked to imagine that she saw a smile on him as he placed it in his mouth and chewed heartily. Nemu dared not to ask if he was feeling better as she saw him sitting with his legs off the bed, drinking tea and eating the petite wagashi. She came back to him, sitting on her knees with the creams and ointments next to her lap. As she kept her head down to avoid his gaze, her eyes were drawn to the white plate with the soft pastel colours of the wagashi. She wanted so to have a piece, but she was too frightened of upsetting Mayuri to try and grab for one or even ask for one. She chastised herself for being greedy, but she hoped that the tea would fill him up more than the wagashi would.

Imagining that the temptation was only strong because she was looking at the plate, she closed her eyes and tried to block out the fain sweet smell and the bright sight of the sweets. Suddenly, something hit her chin and plopped into her lap. She opened her eyes to see a small orange chrysanthemum sweet. She looked up, perhaps he had meant to throw it in the garbage or something. He wasn't shaking as much, but his arms and his chest was still covered in hives, the scarf did not cover it well. He ran his hand through his blue hair, clearing his brow, and she noticed that it looked as though he had aged significantly in the past week.

There was a small 'tch' from him. "What? You don't want it? The way you were drooling like a dog from looking at the plate had me think otherwise."

She thanked him for it and took it whole in her mouth, enjoying the way her teeth sunk into it and the taste that poured all over her tongue.

He reached down, the bed creaked and he groaned slightly. He picked up his cup and poured some tea into it, she tried to reach for it in a way to tell him that if he wanted more tea, he could've told her to pour it. She suddenly felt inadequate in that she let her guard down and wasn't prepared. He placed the pot down, some of the tea sloshed out. Mayuri held the cup towards her, "Here." She was not sure if he wanted her to drink it or to drink it and then prepare a new batch of tea.

She took it anyway and held it, looking into the cup.

There was an exasperated sigh from him, "Dear me, you stupid girl. I'm not contagious!"

She nodded her head, apologized once more and sipped immediately. It burned her tongue, but she could tolerate it. She removed it from her lips in an instant and refilled it for him, offering it back. He picked up a wagashi and ate it before taking the offered cup. As soon as he began drinking, she saw his brow furrow together. He shoved the cup into her hands, some of it spilling onto her thighs, and furiously scratched himself. He hissed through his teeth as his eyes rolled back, he then began to bite and chew at himself. Obviously, since the hives broke out, he had been growing out his nails so that it could scratch an itch efficiently, yet it was still not enough for him. She moved closer to him and proceeded to help him with his itching. He breathed a loud sigh of relief as she earnestly rubbed his arms, his chest, his neck, his legs.

She took this as her chance to give him the medicine. She removed her gloves, the cream was cold on her hands and she worried how it might feel on Mayuri. But it seem that he did not mind it so much as she began massaging it over his red skin. She could feel him so acutely under her hands: like stone, like the flesh of a corpse. She had had the chance to touch him once and he had felt cold then, now he burned beneath her fingertips. Warm. Hot. Fire. Alive. Sick and dying. She mentally shook her head; he wasn't dying, he was merely ill and he was going to get better in one more week.  
She looked up at him, his face seemed so peaceful. He closed his eyes, she heard him murmur something. She wasn't sure what it was and she wasn't going to ask to verify. The robe slipped from his shoulders, her hands rose to his back and smoothed over the skin there, some of his scars felt new under her palms. Had he been reopening them? It was hard on her knees, his were spread out to accommodate her form in that she had easy access to all of him.

Reader, imagine Kurotsuchi Mayuri sitting on the edge of his bed with his legs spread wide apart for his lieutenant to properly stand on her knees in front of him, between him, her hands all over his form while he kept his own hands at his side. His breathing was still hard and heavy, but at least he was not sweating as profusely as before. His scarf was discarded at the head of the bed, the robe gone from his upper body, his arms supported him as he slouched forward; Nemu thought that he looked tired. She tried to hurry with her application so that he could return to sleep. Often he had woken her up in the middle of the night to send her to fetch him ice and visit Unohana to ask what could be done about soreness or skin rashes.

As she undid his belt to loosen the robe he wore to better spread the cream to his hips and his lower stomach, she felt him move in closer. A groan was emitted from him. She continued, her hands rubbing over the length of his scarred thighs, then his knees… Something of his rose, peeking up at her as if to say, "hello there!"

Mayuri looked down at it, his eyes widening and then looking at her. She was not unfamiliar to it, often she had seen it in such a state then it had relaxed. He told her, "Ignore it and it'll go away soon enough."

She tried to ignore it, the way it twitched every second or so(was it her imagination or was it actually growing… longer?), and quickly finished covering virtually every inch of him in the creams. Turning up at him, she asked delicately, "Mayuri-sama. Will you need anything else?"

She noticed that their eyes were both on the rising phallus between the two of them.

His eyes rolled tiredly, "Goodness. Still this long at my age in this state? I don't have the time and energy for this…"

Timidly, she suggested, "Perhaps, Mayuri-sama, you would like me to take care of this… so that you may get your sleep?"

He smiled his sinister grin, there was a hint of laughter in his voice when he spoke, "You would actually…? Nemu, you little whore." then a sigh was breathed out, "Fine. Finish me off. Though, I'm expecting there to be no mess at all. Do you hear me, Nemu? I want no mess, none of it anywhere. I don't even care if you have to use that mouth of yours. And do it quick."

Her hands grabbed a hold of it, she had heard about this before from Matsumoto one afternoon when Yachiru and Kiyone was not there. Nanao had not approved of it, but she(perhaps nobody) could ever stop Matsumoto from doing whatever she wanted to do.

He slapped her hands away, his breath hitched up, "Nemu! This thing is still attached to me!" Mayuri began undoing the belt around his waist, dropping it to the ground and then removing the robe altogether. He said that the robe irritated him and he would expect a new one ready for him when he woke up. She apologized for her hastiness, nodded her head and promised to that fact.

Reader, His nakedness did not disturb her or embarrass her; they had both been naked with each other many times before, however the sight of it, erect and purple, made her a tad hesitant and she could feel her face heat up for some strange reason. Yet she still reached for it and gently rubbed it, it twitched violently in her hand.

What Matsumoto had told her was that she simply had to hold it tight enough that the skin would move but loose enough that it wouldn't have its circulation cut off; all women, save herself, had blushed to hear it in details. "Oh!" Matsumoto had exclaimed then, "Don't touch the tip unless he tells ya to. It actually hurts them, y'know." All had jotted it down(Nanao had screamed and looked away in disgust). Then it wasn't enough to play pipe on it, there was still another free hand and another spot that could use attention for maximum satisfaction. The details were still vivid in her head as she performed it on Mayuri, both following exactly and improvising.

Her Captain's breathing grew louder, she saw his stomach jump. It was almost instinct; she increased the speed of her hand, pumping it harder. He groaned, it was quiet. She thought that she should be finished by now, that it would be done, but instead it seemed that her efforts were prolonging it. She wasn't sure what was wrong. Honestly, she wished that Matsumoto could be here to help her, give more instructions on how to efficiently finish as soon as possible. Then from the tip, something oozed out.

No mess, he had said. Use your mouth if you had to, he had said.

Nemu took him in her mouth, he was not too difficult to handle, she had swallowed camera film once! Her teeth touched it, it felt hard in her mouth. His hands gripped her head, she knew that she would have to fix her hair later. The mechanics of sex was that it would enter and exit, she attempted to imitate the action of entering and exiting for him, her head bobbed up and down.

He seethed through his teeth, "H-hur-hurry up!" Her fingers dug into his thighs, she increased speed and suction. He choked as he breathed out, "L-like that… But… harder!" She did as he said. The way he breathed excited her, to hear it resembling like the beat of a metronome, like the pulse of a body... Her tongue played with him, tapping along it and swirling it all around. He seemed to enjoy it. He shuddered out a loud groan...  
Then he was still for a moment before his body shook and trembled as it did earlier. Something shot down her throat, salty on the back of her tongue, she kept her mouth where it was until she was sure that no more would come out.

His hand brushed her hair back, his voice was exhausted, light. "Go away now. I'm going to sleep for a while."

She carefully took it out of her mouth, she felt it softening as it slipped out. "Yes, Mayuri-sama."

She picked up the bottles of medicine while he got back into the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Nemu had often heard about goodnight-kisses from her friends; Yachiru and Zaraki always gave each other kisses, Nanao spoke of the many times Shunsui had feigned sleep to see if she would kiss him, Matsumoto always kissed the top of Hitsugaya's head to tease him…. She looked down at him, he slept on his side curled up.

She smoothed out his blue hair, he was sweating again. She decided that she would clean herself up and prepare dinner if he woke up that night; she supposed that she would make mackerel for that night.

* * *

**I think that I should have called this prompt "Happy Ending"... um... so what do you guys think about this? How was it?**

**Um... the "Hand" part of the Prompt was not really indicated to the handjob, it was from the previous idea that Nemu would hold his hand, but then this happened and the fanfic changed... **

**Um.. please review... or something...**


End file.
